bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Colour Company
Cartoon Colour Company is an animation supply store that is always famous for their Cel-Vinyl Colors and ArtTools Animation Supplies. Cartoon Colour opened its doors in Culver City, California during 1947 (after World War II Ended in 1945) when Hiram Julian "Hi" Mankin III was originally the CEO of Cartoon Colour. Today as of 1979, Hi's Granddaughter, Patti Griffith, became the NEW CEO of Cartoon colour and as of the 2000's, Cartoon Colour Company has their own Online Catalog where professional animators, student animators and animation wannabes in training (and, yes, hobbyists) shop for their animation supplies and their Cel-Vinyl colors via PayPal. The Mascot of Cartoon Colour Company is a Cartoon Human Artist named "HJ" by Patti in the 2000's and originally drawn by Hiram Julian "Hi" Mankin III for Cartoon Colour Company since the Early 1950's and currently nicknamed by Michael Igafo-Te'o as "The Artist Guy" since 2012. As of 1979, after Hiram Julian "Hi" Mankin III died in 1978, Hi's Granddaughter, Patti Griffith and her husband, Van Griffith, are the current CEOs of Cartoon Colour Company Inc. Filmography A List of Film Credits that Cartoon Colour Company Inc. served for Animation Studios during the (endless) hand-drawn part of animation life - 2D Animated Feature Films 1981 - The Fox and the Hound - Feature Film (Animation Supplies by - UNCREDITED) 1982 - The Secret of NIMH - Feature Film (Paint Supplier - UNCREDITED) 1985 - The Black Cauldron - Feature Film (Animation Supplies by - UNCREDITED) 1986 - An American Tail - Feature Film (Paint Supplier - UNCREDITED) 1986 - The Great Mouse Detective - Feature Film (Animation Supplies by - UNCREDITED) 1986 - When the Wind Blows - Feature Film (Paint by - credited as Cartoon Colour Co., Inc.) 1988 - Oliver and Company - Feature Film (Animation Supplies by - UNCREDITED) 1988 - The Land Before Time - Feature Film (Paint Supplier - UNCREDITED) 1989 - All Dogs go To Heaven - Feature Film (Paint Supplier - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc.) 1989 - The Little Mermaid - Feature Film (Animation Supplies by - UNCREDITED) 1991 - Rock-A-Doodle - Feature Film (Paint Supplier - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc.) 1994 - Thumbelina - Feature Film (Paint Supplier - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc.) 1994 - A Troll in Central Park - Feature Film (Paint Supplier - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc.) 1995 - The Pebble and The Penguin - Feature Film (Paint Supplier - UNCREDITED) 2D Animated Short Films 1979 - Banjo the Woodpile Cat - Don Bluth's Debut Independent Film (well, a 27-minute hand-drawn animated short film made in a garage) after leaving Disney on September 1978 (Animation Supplies by - UNCREDITED) 1990 - Roger Rabbit: Rollercoaster Rabbit (Animation Supplies by - UNCREDITED) 1990 - Mickey Mouse: The Prince and The Pauper (Animation Supplies by - UNCREDITED) 1991 - The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera - 2D Animated Screen Footage for The Theme Park Ride Attraction of the same name at Universal Studios Florida (Animation Supplies by - UNCREDITED) 1993 - Roger Rabbit: Trail Mix-Up (Animation Supplies by - UNCREDITED) 2008 - The Animated American - Black-and-White Live-Action/Hand-Drawn Animated Independent Film (Special Thanks To - credited as Cartoon Colour) 2D Animated Michael Igafo-Te'o Independent Short Films 2015 - One Crazy Date to Roller Skate - A 2D Tradigital Animated Student Short Film created by Michael Igafo-Te'o his animation class at Kit Young Center dubbed "BancyTOON University" based on his "Bancy and Company" cartoon ideas (Special Thanks to - credited as Cartoon Colour Co., Inc. (In Pre-Production as of January 2015)) 201? - Talent Show-Off - 2D Traditionally Animated Student Short Film created by Michael Igafo-Te'o at his animation class at Kit Young Center dubbed "BancyTOON University" based on his "Bancy and Company" cartoon ideas (Animation Supplies by - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc. (In Pre-Production starting in Early 2016 after the release of "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate")) 202? - Untitled "Bancy" Project - Traditionally Animated 8-Minute Cartoon (Animation Supplies by - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc. (Starts Pre-Production after Michael's graduation from Kit Young Center starting on Mid-June 2020 or Winter 2020) Filmography of The BancyTOON Universe (NOT REAL!!) 1987 - A Green Mouse in California - Bancy's Theatrical Pilot Cartoon from the BancyTOON Universe (Animation Supplies by - credited as Cartoon Colour Co., Inc.) 1988-1990 - The Bancy and Pals Show - Bancy's Very Own Television/Theatrical-hybrid Cartoon Series from The BancyTOON Universe (Animation Supplies for American Units by - UNCREDITED) 1990 - Mike and Michelle's Surprise Guest - A McMouser Animation Studios Cartoon Classic that was Bancy's Early Experience with the CinemaScope widescreen process before it was reused again in the year 1995 with "The Plushies take California"! (Animation Supplies by - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc.) 1991 - Here Comes Bancy - Bancy's feature film debut from The BancyTOON Universe (Animation Supplies by - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc.) 1994 - A Very Bancy Christmas - Bancy's First Christmas Cartoon Special from The BancyTOON Universe (Animation Supplies by - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc.) 1995 - Halloween Fun with Bancy! - Bancy's First Halloween Cartoon Special from the BancyTOON Universe (Animation Supplies by - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc.) 1995 - The Plushies take California - Bancy's classic half-hour theatrical cartoon short film, from the BancyTOON Universe, that was next to use the CinemaScope widescreen process 4-1/2 years after it was last used in "Mike and Michelle's Surprise Guest" but this was MGM/UA's last involvement with McMouser Filmworks Animation before their "Pre-1999" deal ended in April 1999! (Animation Supplies by - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc.) 2001 - Bancy's Florida Adventure - Bancy's first Disney gig from the BancyTOON Universe after signing a permanent film distribution deal with Disney (Animation Supplies by - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc.) 2002 - The Plushies' Mission Possible - Bancy's second Disney gig but with Kim Possible characters for the first time this one from the BancyTOON universe as a "Bancy Crossover" cartoon! (Animation Supplies by - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc.) 2014-Current - The "BancyTOON Favorites" Theatrical/HDTV Cartoon Series - McMouser Filmworks Animation's traditionally-animated theatrical/HDTV-hybrid cartoon crossover series for both theaters (in 1.85:1 theatrical widescreen, in 1.66:1 VistaVision widescreen and in CinemaScope widescreen but also matted for HDTV monitors in 1.78:1 Widescreen to be broadcasted on Bancy TV Kids Channel!) and HDTV monitors everywhere! (Animation Supplies by - credited as Cartoon Color Company, Inc.) 2017 - One Crazy Road Trip - Andrew Steiner's theatrical cartoon crossover feature film! (Animation Supplies by - UNCREDITED) 2018 - Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident - Andrew Steiner's made-for-video short film based on his theatrical cartoon crossover feature film "One Crazy Road Trip" (Animation Supplies by - UNCREDITED) List of Real-World Customers of the Past and Present plus Link Here's a List of Cartoon Colour Company's customers of the Past and Present -- #United Productions of America (1947 until 1964) #Walt Disney Animation Studios (1976-Current) #Warner Bros. Animation (1953 until 1962, Late 1970s-Current) #Hanna-Barbera Productions (1957 until 2001) #Sullivan Bluth Studios LTD. (1975 until 1981, (as Don Bluth Productions) 1983 until 1994, (as Sullivan Bluth Studios LTD.) 2002-Current (as Don Bluth Films)) #Nelvana Productions of Canada, Inc. (Mid-1970's until the Early 2010s) #DePatie-Freleng Enterprises (1963 until 1981) #Preston Blair Productions (Early 1960s until The Mid-1980s) #Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida (1989 until July 10th, 2015) #Ruby-Spears Enterprises (1970s until The Early 2000s) #DiC (now part of Cookie Jar Entertainment) (Early 1980s until 2014) #Cinar (now Cookie Jar Entertainment) (Early 1980s until 2012) #Chuck Jones Enterprises (1974 until 1987, (as Linda Jones Enterprises) 2003-Current) #BancyTOON University - A Division of Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios (September 2014-Current) #Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios (Early 2008-Current) #Kennedy Cartoons Inc. (1988 until 1996) #California Institute of The Arts (also known as "CalArts") (1961-Current) #Chuck Jones Film Productions (1971 until 2001) #Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation (1994 until 2014) #Filmation Associates (1963 until 1988) #MGM Animation/Visual Arts (1947 until 1956 as "Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Cartoon Department" 1963 until Early 1965 (as Sib Tower 12 Productions", Mid-1965 until Early 1970 as "MGM Animation/Visual Arts") #Jack Kinney Productions (1959 until Early 1970s) #Walt Disney Animation Australia (1988 until 2005) #Toon City Animation Inc. (1993-Current) #Rough Draft Studios (1991-Current) #Baer Animation Company Inc. (Late 1980s until The Mid-2000's) #Kroyer Films Inc. (1986 until 1995) #Southern Star Studios (1970s until Early 2000s) #Fox Animation Studios (1995 until 2000) #Film Roman (1984-Current) #DreamWorks Animation SKG (1996-Current) #StarToons International, LLC. (1988 until 1999) #PIXAR Animation Studios (1986 until 2013) #Disney Television Animation (1984-Current) Link - Cartoon Colour Company's OFFICIAL Online Store Gallery Hiram Julian "Hi" Mankin III's Archival Illustrations from Issue #5 of Cartoon Colour's Printed Catalogs, Circa Mid-1990's, before their Online Store was launched in the 2000's then the printed catalogs were out of print! Cartoon_Colour_Cel-Vinyl_Document_004.jpg|This Document from Issue No. 5 of Cartoon Colour's Printed Catalogs shows you the details on how to "puddle" Cel-Vinyl paint onto areas on the reverse side of the cel to be covered and also how to take care of your Cel-Vinyl colors. Cartoon_Colour_Cel-Vinyl_Document_001.jpg|An Illustration involving The Artist Guy (Cartoon Colour Company's right-hand mascot) hard at work making more WHITE Cel-Vinyl paint as the dog and mice watch him! (NOTE That Cartoon Colour's Tempera Background Paint Colors, the "Regular Cartoon Colors" were discontinued in the Early Mid-2000's!) Cartoon_Colour_Cel-Vinyl_Document_002.jpg|An Illustration with the Artist Guy and some of his pets with a Squat Glass Jar of Cel-Vinyl Ink. Cartoon_Colour_Cel-Vinyl_Document_003.jpg|An Example of the Double ACME-Pegged Inking Board being made of wood before it was abruptly replaced by its Plexiglas florescent counterpart in the Early 2000's Category:Community Category:Animation Supply Stores Category:Michael's Favorite Articles Category:Traditional Animated-related Articles